robotechfandomcom-20200215-history
A New Threat
| season = Robotech II: The Sentinels | number = 01 | comic = Robotech II: The Sentinels Book 1 1: A New Threat Robotech II: The Sentinels Book 1 2: A New Threat Part 2 | novel = | image = Edwards plots.jpg | airdate = September 1988 (as a film with other episodes on VHS) 18 October, 2011 (in it's originally planned format on DVD) | writer = Carl Macek Sukehiro Tomita Hiroshi Ōnogi | director = Carl Macek | previous = None | next = The Inorganics }} A New Threat was the planned first episode of Robotech II: The Sentinels. All the animation was completed for it as well as two other episodes, and those episodes were turned into a direct-to-home-video film. On 18 October, 2011, it was released in its originally planned format on the 'Robotech - The Complete Original Series' boxset. Summary to be added Synopsis to be added Memorable quotes * Dana: "I don't get it, how can Rick get married? I thought that he already had a wife!" Lisa: "Dana, I think that you're confusing him with someone else!" Dana: "But mom says he's married to his job!" * Rem: "Can we stay down here until the Invid leave?" Cabell: "Till they leave? You're an optimist my boy!" Background information * The Robotech Masters leaving the old and sick behind on Tirol is very similar to the story from the Bible about the Israelites in Babylon having left their old and sick behind. Whether this was intentional or not is unknown. Cast * Tony Oliver as Rick Hunter * Melanie MacQueen (credited "Aline Leslie") as Lisa Hayes * Rebecca Forstadt (credited "Reba West") as Lynn Minmei * Gregory Snegoff (credited "Greg Snow") as Emil Lang * Tom Wyner (credited "Abe Lesser") as Jonathan Wolfe * Cam Clarke (credited "Jimmy Flinders") as Maximillian Sterling * Ted Layman (credited "Leonard Pike") as Exedore * Michael McConnohie (credited Jeffrey Platt) as T.R. Edwards / Rolf Emerson * Oliver Barrett as Bowie Grant (voice) * Tony Clay (credited "John Alexander") as Breetai * Greg Finley (credited "Guy Garrett") as Anatole Leonard * Steve Kramer (credited "Drew Thomas") as Tesla * Edward Mannix (credited "Cyn Branch") as Cabell * Catherine Battistone as Miriya Sterling * Ardwight Chamberlain as Rem * Lara Cody as Dana Sterling * Richard Epcar as Vince Grant * Barbara Goodson as Jean Grant * Milton James as Colonel Adam Reinhardt * Russell Johnson - Narrator * Alexandra Kenworthy as Regess * Wendee Lee as Janice Em * Kerrigan Mahan as Jack Baker * Lisa Michelson (credited "Lisa Paulette") as Karen Penn * Mike Reynolds as Harry Penn * Melodee Spevack as Mission control (voice) References Characters * Lisa Hayes * Emil Lang * Max Sterling * Jonathan Wolfe * Bowie Grant * Exedore * Dana Sterling * Miriya Sterling * Jean Grant * Vince Grant * Jack Baker * T.R. Edwards * Nolan Benson * Adam Reinhardt * Breetai * Captain * Cabell * Rem * Invid Shocktrooper * Regent * Regess * Tesla Vessels and vehicles * Shuttle 1 * Robotech Factory Satellite * SDF-3 * Invid Scout * Invid Assault Speeder Planets * Earth * Fantoma * Tirol Continuity * Max mentions his last trip to the Robotech Satellite, where he notes that he had to "sneak onboard," and recalls the Zentraedi reaction to seeing baby Dana. (Macross Saga: "Viva Miriya") * Exedore mentions the SDF-1's first jump through hyper-space, and how it took a piece of the planet with it. (Masters Saga: "Space Fold" Other * Pollinators Category:Robotech II: The Sentinels episodes